sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Knows Best: Season 2 (Private Roleplay with Joshua the Hedgehog)
This is the second season of the reality show Lucas Knows Best. The first season had gotten enough viewers for a second season to be produced. This time, there are more people involved in the show, which makes for more Jkirkian adventures. The Cast Lucas Pierpont Vincent, aka The Colonel (Alexneushoorn) - A colonel working for a military faction known as The Jkirk Federations. His son, Quentin Mick Vincent was imprisoned after the Jkirk-Inquisitor War, which caused emotional distress for Lucas. He bought a plush doll and named it after his son so that he would be with him in some way. Shortly before the first season, he signed up for The Buddy System and was given a buddy named Leaux Nicolai. Now that his daughter Sophia is here to keep him company, Lucas will be even happier than before. Quentin Mick Vincent Jr., aka The Doll (Alexneushoorn) - A plush chameleon doll and Lucas' plush buddy named after his imprisoned son. Even though he creeps out the people around him, Lucas doesn't care, because Quentin Jr. really understands him. A little roleplaying never hurt anyone, I guess. Leaux Nicolai, aka The Buddy (Alexneushoorn) - A member of The Buddy System, mouthpiece of Lucas Knows Best and close friend of Lucas. Even though he isn't allowed on any business trips with Lucas, he's there to hang out with him outside of work. Whether it's hanging out at cafés, movie theaters or anything else in Genesis City, Leaux is up for it. Sophia Nancy Vincent, aka The Trainee (Alexneushoorn) - Lucas' dear sweet daughter. She joined Jkirk after learning of her dad's emotional distress, and to provide extra support for the Federations. She likes to hang out with her father when off duty or when she's not training. Joshua Sentrium Burns, aka the Potential Next Heir (Joshua the Hedgehog) - TBA Adex Zarvok Burns, aka the Faction Leader (Joshua the Hedgehog) - TBA Jayden Sarah Burns, aka the Clingy Sister (Joshua the Hedgehog) - TBA The Show Lucas: It's been almost a year since my boy Quentin was sent off to prison. But now, I've got some good friends, and my dear sweet daughter has come to provide extra support for me and Jkirk. The Federations are doing very well. My name is Lucas Pierpont Vincent, and this is Lucas Knows Best! of the show Fort Jkirk, 7 AM (The following events are off-camera at the Faction Leader's request) Lucas, Sophia and Quentin Jr., along with Adex, Joshua, Jayden and the generals of Jkirk were attending a presentation hosted by Lucas. Lucas: So, in conclusion, if we all pour money into Jkirk's Viral Outbreak Plan, we'll reduce chance of infection within Jkirk's terrorities with 75% percent. Thank you, for coming to my presentation. (Uhhh what are the specifics of this plan? Just asking for clarification .3.) (Lucas finds it important to be prepared for a viral outbreak, so his plan is to put more money in Viral Outbreak Research and medicine development.) (Ah. So he just wants to put more funds into Disease research and stuff like that, nothing more?) (Exactly.) (Okee.) The five generals that were present there.. for whatever reason, as this doesn't have to do with military action, gave a mild applause by clapping their hands. Joshua just sat there having a '..What?' expression, with Jayden just sitting there plainly. "Hm.. an interesting presentation you have gave us, Colonel." Adex said. Lucas: Thank you, Mr. Burns. I certainly hope you will consider putting more funds into Disease Research. Quentin Jr.: Yeah, the people would probably really appreciate it. "I will think about it." Adex said. "Now, is that all for this meeting?" He asked the others, with the generals giving a nod in response. Lucas: Yes, that was it. Sophia: Good, then I can proceed with my training. Sophia got up and left the room. Category:Alexneushoorn Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay Category:Reality Show